The only on who can beat me is me
by Ameliana26
Summary: Aomine part un an en échange au USA sans prévenir son ancienne équipe. Quel sera la réaction de la GM ? Le bleu reviendra-t-il changé, guéri de son amertume contre le basket ou sombrera-t-il ? (rewiew et critiques bienvenues !)
1. Chapter 1

Aomine était parti. Disparu. Envolé. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis le soir de la Winter Cup qui avait fait de Seirin les n°1 du Japon. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas goûtaient la douce euphorie du vainqueur ou étaient consumés par les flammes amères de la défaite. La réalisation fut si lente que quand les gens s'alarmèrent, il était déjà trop tard.

Mais comme avait dit Aomine au moment des adieux à son amie d'enfance: " Il était trop tard pour nous tous depuis le début, Satsu. Ne te sens pas coupable, en me laissant partir, tu viens de me sauver...de moi-même." Le doux chuchotement fit rejaillir le flot de larmes qu'elle venait à peine de calmer et de francs sanglots remontèrent le long de sa gorge et s'écrasèrent contre la veste d'Aomine qui affichait une expression bien trop torturée pour qu'elle ne soit pas d'une douloureuse sincérité. Enveloppant la rose dans une étreinte blindée, un peu trop serrée, comme s'il voulait l'enfermer dans l'étau formé par ses longs bras, la protéger (l'enfermer) du reste monde. "Et puis, reprit-il en desserrant les bras comme pour la rendre au monde, tu me rejoins bientôt n'est-ce-pas, que sont deux petits mois dans une vie?"

Le timing était parfait et seul les yeux rougis et le regard fuyant de Momoi aurait pu le trahir.

* * *

Au début tout le monde crut que le métisse boudait dans son coin, les plus optimistes croyaient même qu'il était retourné s'entraîner, pret à prendre sa revanche et ranimé de la flamme de la passion. Et puis tout le monde avait mieux à faire entre la reprise de l'entraînement et les examens.

A la surprise de tout le monde, ce fut Midorima qui sonna l'alerte, envoyant un sms aux autres membres de la Gm leur demandant s'ils avaient vu l'indigo récemment. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient pris leurs distances au lycée, ils n'en restaient pas moins des amis proches. Et la plupart d'entre eux se croisaient encore régulièrement (excepté Akashi et Kuroko, l'un parce que diriger le monde prenait ne se faisait pas à temps partiel et l'autre avait coupé les ponts de sa propre initiative).

Avant la grande période d'examen on organisait chez quelqu'un (Midorima) une grande séance de révision sur plusieurs jours où celui qui enseignait (encore Midorima, Momoi avait abandonné depuis longtemps) finissait par s'arracher les cheveux; sauf si c'était Akashi qui donnait le cours, là tout le monde sortait avec les cheveux plus courts (et avec un traumatisme contre les ciseaux).

Donc quand ils recevirent ce message de Midorima, ils répondirent par un haussement d'épaules (excepté Momoi qui éluda la question) et retournèrent à leurs affaires. Aomine Daiki était un solitaire, il devait probablement traîner quelque part, ruminant sa défaite dans un terrain de basket ou lisait ces pornos Mai-chan.

En fait, tout le monde commença à s'inquiéter quand, quelques semaines plus tard, il se montra même pas au match amical de sa propre équipe contre Shutoku alors qu'ils étaient tous venu. Ce fut un Midorima furieux qui apostropha une Momoi au bord des larmes pour lui demander depuis le milieu du terrain où se cachait le métisse. Interpellé par l'expression de la manager, le capitaine de Tōō répondit à sa place, moqueur.

"Il ne vous a pas prévenu ? demanda un Imayoshi goguenard. Aomine part un an en échange au Etats-Unis dans un lycée sport-étude, d'ailleurs Momoi le rejoins dans moins d'un mois." La bombe était lâchée, et chacun accueilli le coup comme il pu.

"Mais Momocchi, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? lacha Kise désarçonné.

\- Dai-chan m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire, parce que, bégaya-t-elle en retenant ses larmes, vous l'auriez empêché de partir. Mais il m'a dit de vous dire, que, que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il en avait marre du Japon et que là-bas il trouverait ce qu'il cherche. Que, que le Japon est trop petit pour lui et que savoir que l'autre côté de l'océan se trouvait des adversaires à sa hauteur le rendait malade. Et qu'il ne fallait pas être triste puisque, en le laissant s'en aller, on venait de le libérer, finit Momoi en pleurant."

Un silence lourd tomba sur le terrain, tout le monde fixait la rose qui versait de grosses larmes sur le jersey d'Imayoshi en le serrant dans ses bras. La plupart des membres de l'équipe et de la Gm (même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais) avaient les larmes yeux.

Kise et Kagami échangèrent un regard discret, ils étaient amer, encore plus que les autres de ne pas avoir assez de talent pour retenir le métisse. Aomine les avaient inspirés, obligés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, rayonnant sur eux avec son aura sauvage. Ils se sentaient indignes de ne pas avoir pu lui retourner la pareille, après toute l'influence qu'il avait eu sur eux, sans lui, aucun des deux n'aurait atteint le niveau qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui.

Kuroko fixa Momoi avec un regard vide, comme si il ne la voyait pas. D'un seul coup, le terrain était plongé dans le noir, comme si quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière. Le désespoir était tombé sur lui comme une enclume, lourde et écrasante. Il arrivait à peine à respirer.

Midorima et Murakisaba n'étaient pas en colère, ils n'étaient pas content, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas en colère. Ils comprenaient que le bleu ressente le besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps. Ils auraient préféré que le métisse les préviennent avant et qu'ils aient droit à des adieux correct, mais ils comprenaient.

Akashi était...étonné. Une première venant de la part de Daiki (il avait été un peu trop surpris ses derniers temps à son goût). Il était d'accord avec le bleu, ce dernier gâchait son talent en restant dans un pays aussi peu investi dans ce sport, une année dans le pays de la capitale du basket lui ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout Aomine était du genre à adapter sa force à celle de son adversaire, si sa force actuelle était son niveau le plus faible, le roux n'avait aucun doute qu'il sera inarrêtable une fois revenu.

Momoi fixa avec désespoir son ancienne équipe, chacun encaissait le coup plus ou moins bien. En fait (et à sa grande surprise) Midorima et Murakisaba étaient ceux qui le prenaient le mieux. Elle s'inquiétait davantage pour les autres. Akashi avait l'air...euh...étonné voir un peu (assez) choqué mais rien de (trop) préoccupant. Kise et Kagamin affichaient exactement la même expression: un maelstrom de tristesse, de dégoût de soi et de ressentiment. Non la personne pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait vraiment était Kuroko, le joueur fantôme continuait de la fixer avec les yeux rempli de… de...de rien. Il avait un regard tellement vide qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec Akashi durant sa période sombre si il n'y avait pas l'abîme de désespoir à l'intérieur de ses orbes bleues.

" _Dai-chan, qu'avons nous fait_ ?" songea-t-elle en regardant les joueurs en face d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine en avait **marre**. Le voyage avait été exténuant, oui, même avec le siège en classe affaire (gracieusement payé par ses sponsors) et les hôtesses aux attributs tout à fait appréciables. Les 10.149,95 km de trajet étaient passés trèèès (trop) lentement. L'avion avait connu des turbulences durant tout le trajet, impossible de fermer l'oeil un seul instant sans avoir la gerbe et pourtant il avait l'estomac bien accroché.

Et même la magnifique hôtesse de l'air qui lui agitait son (très) généreux décolleté n'arriva pas à lui arracher plus de réaction qu'un aller retour au toilettes. Le vieux mec à côté de lui, avait déjà vomi deux fois (dont une fois sur ses Jordan de collection) avant de s'endormir d'épuisement (il ronflait le con !). Et même enfin sorti de ce foutu engin ses fringues continuaient de puer le vomi de vieu.

C'était avec les yeux lourds de sommeil que le bleu était sorti de l'aéroport le vol de nuit avait duré 14 heures, il s'était levé extraordinairement tôt (dix heures) pour faire ses affaires à la hâte, parce que oui, il avait oublié que son vol était aujourd'hui. L'avion avait décollé à 22 heures, heu, 12 plus 14 moins les trois quarts d'heure avec l'hotesse dans les toilettes (il avait une réputation à tenir quand même et ça occupait les mains) = un Aomine au bord de l'implosion (avec un regard qui aurait fait Akashi se pisser dessus). Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait passé autant de temps sans dormir (très très longtemps, voir jamais).

Et le meilleur pour la fin parce qu'on ne se refait pas. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était dans ce ****** de ***** d'aéroport et ni ses parents ni Satsuki n'étaient là. Son téléphone était tombé dans les toilettes et ne s'allumait même plus.

C'était la merde.

Donc quand je vous dit qu'il en avait marre, c'est qu'il en avait **marre** (donc on hoche la tête et on compatit avec le pauvre chéri).

"Hé bien, soupira Aomine en hélant un taxi, si c'est comme ça que tu m'accueille Japon cela ne donne pas envie de revenir."


End file.
